The field of the disclosure relates generally to single-phase electrically commutated motors (ECMs), and more specifically to a three-phase to single-phase converter module enabling use of a single-phase ECM in three-phase installation.
Known heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems generally utilize either single-phase electrical power or three-phase electrical power. Three-phase power is more common in commercial and industrial HVAC installations where higher levels of power are necessary and the efficiencies of three-phase power over single-phase power are considerable. Generally, three-phase HVAC systems utilize three-phase ECMs and single-phase HVAC systems utilize single-phase ECMs.
Under certain circumstances, such as, for example, limited parts availability or for small-sized motors, e.g., less than one horsepower, a single-phase ECM may be installed in an otherwise three-phase HVAC system. In such circumstances, the single-phase ECM is connected in a phase-to-phase configuration, or a neutral line is added and the single-phase ECM is connected in a phase-to-neutral configuration. Such configurations require a more complex installation and potential modification to the three-phase HVAC system. Further, such configurations result in imbalanced loads among the phases of the three-phase electrical power.